RatAttack
by hcrots-anniroc
Summary: uuh, dru makes a bunch of rats into vamps... hey, i was really bored! s/b, they have a kid... r&r.. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

K, disclaimer, joss Whedon gets all credit for this. All characters are his cept for the ones I made up… heehee. But yah, this is after season six, spike comes back, they get together, and Buffy has a baby, named Maggie. I named the kid after my dog…. My dog is cool… Anyway, here comes story time! Please read and review….  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Oh my gosh, Spike, there's a rat!" Buffy squealed, trying to resist the instinctual urge to jump on the bed and failing. "Get it!"  
  
"Calm down, love, its so little! Maybe Maggie would like it as a pet." Spike teased, nodding towards the little girl who was right behind him, staring at the skittering shadow in a happy fascination.  
  
"Not funny! Maggie, come here." Buffy scolded her lover while the obliging two-year-old tottered over to her mommy.  
  
"Mommy, it's a wat!" Maggie stated, giggling a little bit. "Xandew says dey is icky!" She said, her giggles starting to climax.  
  
"Yes, they are, whats so funny?" Buffy inquired, since her little girl busted out laughing when Buffy agreed with her.  
  
"Xandew says dat daddy is a wat!" She managed to control her giggles, but not for long. She doubled over in an exagerated guesture.  
  
"Yeah, well Xander is a…a….a poo!" Spike said, trying to come up with a word that would insult Xander in a way that Maggie would understand, and poo was what he came up with, since Maggie was at the stage where those bodily functions were something to laugh at. It worked, Maggie doubled over again.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called out, warningly. "Maggie, daddy isn't a rat and Xander isn't a..." She glanced menacingly at Spike, "poo" She finished with Maggie nodding wisely at her mommy, since Maggie loved Buffy more than anything in the world, except maybe for daddy. She wasn't sure yet.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried out, pulling Maggie from her toddler speculations. "There it is" Buffy shrieked, reminding them all of their original quest.  
  
"Gotcha!" Spike said, and proudly held up the hairless tail of the squirming rat. However, most coincidentaly, during Spike's triumph, he held up the rat right were the only patch of sunlight was, and the little rodent burst into flames and was soon a pile of dust on the carpet. Buffy gasped and held Maggie closer while Spike looked at his fingers in a confused awe.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want a wat…" Said a wary and freaked Maggie. Her eyes weren't leaving the dust pile on the floor.  
  
"Ok sweetheart, you don't have to have a rat." Buffy held Maggie tighter and mouthed to Spike 'Get Dawn and tell Giles'. Spike nodded and was out the door. 


	2. Updater for the story

Ok, for some clarification for ya'll.. Spike is human, he just avoids sunlight out of habit and the dislike that vampires aquire. My friend and I figure that he has to be human, since the dude-thingy said that he was. well, I don't remember the wording. But he wasn't a vampire w'a soul before, he was a human. He went from human to vampire to **what we hope and assume** human. He's still really strong, and he's still powerful and whatnot. It's six years after the end of season six, and three years after season six Buffy became pregnant w'spike's lil kid. They r married and like a year after the episode, Xander resolved his issues w'Spike. Buffy **finally** gets paid by the watchers guild pple, and Spike does to, since he always helps Buffy slay. It's like your every day, supernatural job, with benefits, paid vacations, and dental/medical protection. Dawn got better, she doesn't steal anymore. And Willow, you will find, is healthy also. Anya kind of disappeared, and Xander and Dawn keep up the shop. Giles still runs it, though, He moved back to Sunnydale when he found out Buffy was pregnant. 


	3. Chapter 2

"And then it just. poofed? Like a vampire does? A. rat?" Xander went over the events told to him and the other Scoobies. "Yep, that's about it" Spike nodded his approval at the correctly told assumption of events while comforting Maggie, who was starting to fuss on his lap. "Pet, what's wrong?" The chin wobbled. and the waterworks started. Buffy snatched up her toddler and scolded Spike and Xander. "R-A-T, not the word. She was really scared by the whole ordeal. You don't say the actual word! How many times do I have to correct you on it?" Buffy sighed, exasperated. "Honey, it's ok. You're, ok, nothings going to get you." Buffy soothed the little girl. "Really, I don't want this to have a long term effect on her!" "Sorry" Xander and Spike said simultaneously apologized with their heads down. "It won't happen again, love" Spike added, kind of as an afterthought. "But what do you think caused a ra- R-A-T to turn all fangy?" asked a nervous Willow. Vampires were her top thing on the scary list, and rats were about third, maybe fourth. Putting those things did not seem well to her. The only rat she ever liked was Amy, and see how that turned out? She fidgeted with the hem on her black top. Willow still wore black, but she assured everyone that it was only out of mourning for Tara. She had been magic-free ever since that fateful night. She wore jeans on occasion, but the only time they had seen her in color was the night Maggie had been born. "I mean, was it a weird, practical joke-spell? Or." She trailed off in a grave and sober silence. "Or is it actually possible for a vampire to turn a . a rodent or any animal, for that matter, into another?" All the present Scoobies looked over at Spike, their expert on vampires. "Well." Spike trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. "It is. possible. but the act of turning a vampire is. well, it's very intimate. You'd have to be twisted and deranged to turn an animal. It's just. just. gross" He finished, flushed. "Who would be that messed up?" Xander asked, as the light of understanding formed on their faces.  
  
End of Chapter 


End file.
